Hand sanitizer dispensers are increasingly being placed in various facilities, such as retail stores and supermarket entrances, shopping plazas, business lobbies, airport terminals, doctor offices and hospital service desks and the like. Such establishments provide these hand sanitizer dispensers as a benefit to their customers to encourage cleanliness inside the facilities and reduce the spread of pathogens. However, the costs of the dispensers as well as the ongoing cost of refilling them with hand sanitizer product are typically borne by the establishments.
To defray some of these costs, certain businesses have arisen around providing hand sanitizer equipment and product to the establishments for free or at a subsidized costs. In order to subsidize the cost, some of these businesses provide the hand sanitizing equipment and supply attached to advertising signage. Advertisers who are willing to pay these business for advertising on the signage thereby subsidize the cost of the hand sanitizer for the facilities. Nevertheless, advertising may not sufficiently subsidize the costs of providing such hand sanitizer services or may not otherwise be appropriate in certain facilities where the provision of courtesy hand sanitizers may be desired. For example, a doctor's office or hospital may not desire advertising attached to a courtesy hand sanitizer.